Kerosene-type jet fuels comprise primarily hydrocarbons containing between about eight and 16 carbon atoms in their molecules. The hydrocarbons that boil near the middle of the kerosene-type jet fuel boiling range may be C10 aromatics, C11 naphthenes, and C12 paraffins. According to previous studies, neither thermal nor catalytic cracking of vegetable oils appears to produce high levels of hydrocarbon fractions that would meet jet fuel specifications, such as those for JP-8.